With respect to façade greening, there are no known systems that enable growing of plants on the surface of a façade as such, but what is known are plant boxes on the top or a high point on the façade and hanging plants can be planted in these boxes to only cover the top part of the façade but never the whole or certain areas of it. It is also not possible to put bushes and similar plants in place to decorate a façade.